Help:Zoeken
'← ' Hier zijn wat tips om de zoek optie, die op elke Memory Alpha pagina aanwezig is, te gebruiken.(zie ook , "Zoek resultaten instelling" sectie en ). Vermijd korte en veel gebruikte woorden Deze woorden hebben meestal tot gevolg dat een zoek aktie faalt. Als je als zoekwoord een zogenaamd "stop woord" gebruikt (zoals "de", "het", "een", "wie", "waar", "zoals" etc..), dan zal de zoek aktie falen en geen resultaat opleveren. Korte nummers, en woorden welke op meer dan de helft van alle artikel voorkomen, zullen ook niet worden gevonden. Gebruik dan andere zoekwoorden. Zie MediaWiki User's Guide: Common stop words voor de stopwoorden die eruit worden gefilterd. Met het stopwoord "titel" kan men in iedergeval naar een artikel gaan. Zoeken met behulp van een combinatie van woorden zoals het woord "not" zal een syntax error geven vanwege een fout in de software. Zoeken is niet hoofdletter gevoelig Zoeken naar "fortran" ,"Fortran" of "FORTRAN" zal hetzelfde resultaat opleveren. Geen reguliere expressies of wildcards Reguliere expressies of wildcards zoals ? of * kunnen niet worden gebruikt. Als je niet weet wat reguliere expressies of wildcards inhouden, geen nood. Om te zoeken naar artikelen waar de woorden "sterrenship" of "sterrenschepen" in voorkomen gebruik dan het volgende: "sterrenschip or sterrenschepen" Woorden met een speciale karakters In een zoek opdracht waarin een diaeresis zoals Sint Odiliënberg in voorkomt, hangt het er vanaf of de ë is opgeslagen als een enkel karakter of als "ë". In het eerste geval kan men zoeken naar Odilienberg (of Odiliënberg), in het tweede geval kan men alleen zoeken naar Odili, euml en/of nberg. Dit gedrag is een fout in de software welk verholpen zou moeten worden -- HTML entiteiten zouden vertaald moeten worden naar het eigenlijke karakter zodat zoekopdrachten in beide gevallen hetzelfde werken. Zie ook MediaWiki User's Guide: Creating special characters. Woorden met quotes Als een woord voorkomt met quotes dan kan het woord alleen worden gevonden als er gezocht wordt naar het woord inclusief de quotes. Omdat dit niet gewenst is, is het beter om in artikelen aanhalingstekens te gebruiken zodat dit probleem zich niet voordoet. Een apostrof is gelijk aan een quote zodat Mu'ammar alleen gevonden worden door naar het exacte woord te zoeken. Een woord met apostrof s ('s) is een uitzondering, zo een woord kan ook gevonden worden zonder de 's in te geven bij het zoeken. Alleen de hoofd namespace word standaard doorzocht Een zoek opdracht wordt alleen uitgevoerd op de hoofd namespace (dit zijn pagina's zonder dat er "MediaWiki:" of "talk:" of "user:" voor staat). De hoofd namespace bestaat uit pagina's, indexen en andere inhoud georienteerde pagina's. Om andere namespaces te doorzoeken zul je de optie "Zoek in namespaces" moeten aanvinken, deze staat onderaan de zoek resultaten pagina. Afhankelijk van de gebruikte browser zal deze optie nog aan staan vanwege een vorige zoek opdracht, maar deze werkt dan niet ! Om zeker te zijn dat de optie wordt gebruikt, selecteer deze nog een keer. Verwijzingen kunnen worden uitgesloten Selecteer of de-selecteer hiervoor de optie "List redirects" in de "Search in namespace" welke onderaan de zoek resultaten pagina staat. De wikitekst word doorzocht De wikitekst (brontekst zoals deze is te zien in de edit box) wordt ook doorzocht. Het verschil is relevant als er piped links worden gebruikt, voor meertaalige links, speciaale karakters (als ê is gecodeerd als ê, wordt dit gevonden door te zoeken naar ecirc), etc.. Vertraging in het vernieuwen van de zoek index Vanwege efficientie en prioriteit redenen worden de recenste artikel wijzigingen niet altijd meegenomen met een zoek opdracht. ---- * MediaWiki Gebruikers Gids: Zoek voor pagina's (engels taalig) (2004-04-11, 20:53 UTC). In Meta, a wiki about Wikipedia. Retrieved from http://meta.wikipedia.org/wiki/MediaWiki_User%27s_Guide:_Searching_for_pages de:Hilfe:Suchen en:Help:Search